Interactive objects (Turnament series)
A list of the interactive objects featured in Turnament series. Pots Appearance In Turnament, pots appear as tear-shaped brown objects. They are easily mistaken for rocks. In Rust Bucket, pots have two color variants: lime green and purple. They have a spherical shape with an opening on top. There's also a special red taller pots with exclamation mark found only from level 21. Game information Pots are smashable objects that are spread throughout levels, often against walls. The player can break pots in one turn and they sometimes reveal coins or keys, so it is important to smash all of them if one wants to collect all the coins and progress forward in the level. In Rust Bucket, there are no coins in regular levels, but pots can still contain keys or even slimes, squids or ghosts In level 21, there's hard to reach pots with exclamation marks. These pots can be destroyed only with axe. Because pots are a very common scenery element in both games, and they allow the player to pass a turn without moving, they often are very useful to deal with enemies such as skulls or spiders. Staircase Appearance Game information Crates Appearance Crates appear as large square yellow-coloured wooden boxes. Game information Crates essentially serve as pushable wall tiles. The player can move them around as long as there is space in which they can be moved. Crates can block enemies and fireballs. Although they are wooden, they cannot be set on fire or be destroyed. They can be placed on buttons and heavy buttons to unlock gates, and are often used as such when encountered in a level. Crates move one tile forward when pushed on ice tiles, making them a very useful element in levels that use ice. Coins |game = Turnament series}} Appearance Coins are small gold discuses. Although they seem round in Turnament, they actually appear as octagons in Rust Bucket. Game information In Turnament, there are a certain amount of coins in each level. They may be found freestanding, inside pots, or being carried by enemies. All coins in a level have a set place and are always found in the same pots or enemies. In Rust Bucket, coins are only found in Endless mode. There, they are found lying on the ground, in pots, and dropped by villagers when they are rescued, treasure chests when opened and golden boar statues, golden skull statues and mimics when they are destroyed. All collected coins will tally up to a general coin score which is kept through all runs. Coins can be used to revive the player upon death. Buttons and gates Appearance In Turnamnet, buttons appear as light blue squares, while heavy buttons are pink. Gates are very similar in shape as walls or creates, but are pink coloured. In Rust Bucket, buttons are red circular disks set in iron tiles while heavy buttons are pink squares with white highlights. Their colour changes to bright green when activated. Gates are large square iron spikes which, upon retraction, only leave a closed trapdoor on the surface. Game information Pressing a button will open a certain gate. Once open, the gate stays open. In the case of a heavy button, the gate will only remain open if the button stays pressed. A way to achieve this is by leaving a crate on the button. In Rust Bucket, buttons and heavy buttons can be activated by enemies. It is important to note that gates cannot retract if the player is still on them. Turnament_gate_open.png|An opened gate in Turnament RustBucket_gate_open.png|An opened gate in Rust Bucket Keys and locks Appearance Keys are golden, typical key shapes. Locks are golden gates with a lock on them. Wooden keys are beige colored and has a green leaf on the right side Game information In Turnament, keys are dropped by enemies or are found inside pots. When a key is obtained, it will appear in the HUD and a lock can be opened by standing next to it. Wooden keys are introduced in level 27. They work like regular keys, but they can be destroyed by putting them on fire or blasting them with bombs In Rust Bucket, keys can also be found after rescuing a villager. Once a key is obtained it will appear behind the player, at the position in the position the player was in the turn before. A key has to touch a lock to open it. They are considered as solid objects, and therefore can block the path of enemies and even fireballs. RustBucket_key_2.png|The key after being picked up by the player in Rust Bucket RustBucket_lock_open.png|A lock after being opened in Rust Bucket Checkpoints Appearance Checkpoint are bright blue squares that emit rings of light upwards. In Rust Bucket, a blue '''C can be seen in the middle of the square. Game information Touching one of these will allow the player to continue from that point if he/she dies. If the player passes another checkpoint, the previous checkpoint will not serve as the player's current checkpoint, only the one last touched. After the player dies, the screen will scroll over to the last checkpoint, and a loud boom will be heard. After this, Rust Bucket will appear on top of the checkpoint and everything in the level (except for coins) will be reset. Checkpoints are often placed so that a puzzle can be reset if the player messes it up. Simply touching a checkpoint will reset the puzzle back to the beginning. Checkpoints are often placed in a level so that they must be passed to continue. Ice tiles Appearance Ice tiles appear, rather aptly, as shining tiles of ice. Game information Ice tiles cause the player to slide in the direction he/she was walking until the player impacts a normal tile, obstacle such as a crate or enemy, or reaches the edge of the level. They often form the central part of puzzles. Teleporters Appearance In Turnament, teleporters appear as flat tiles that flash between various blue and white patterns. In Rust Bucket however, they appear green with concentric green flashing squares. Game information In Turnament, stepping on a teleporter will move the player to another teleporter tile. They only appear in the latest levels and are heavily used to deal with skull and fire cannon patterns. In Rust Bucket, they appear in the castle levels. A teleporter tile can move the player to another one, but it can also teleport Rust Bucket to a marked tile which does not serve any other propose. This can be used to defeat enemies such as boar statues by teleporting inside them. RustBucket_teleport_mark.png|A marked tile to which Rust Bucket can teleport to Bombs Appearance Bombs appear as tall round metal objects with an orange motif on their sides. They have a circular base to keep them standing upwards and a round socket on top of them, from which a small fiery fuse can be seen. Game information Bombs are objects that can be used by the player to kill other enemies. Attacking a bomb will make it explode, killing everything but the player around it in a one-tile square radius. Bombs can destroy enemies, pots, and even villagers, making bombs a powerful object. If activated by a green knight, a bomb can even kill the player. Bombs are one of the only ways of killing boar statues, golden boar statues, skull statues, golden skull statues and living stumps, and as such must be used sparingly. If the player is being followed by a statue and uses a bomb at the wrong moment so that it does not kill the statue, the player may be cornered, so it' is very important to know when to activate a bomb. Only the enemies and objects that are in the explosion radius of the bomb when the bomb is being detonated will be destroyed, and enemies that arrive in the explosion radius at the moment it is being triggered will not be affected. Treasure chests Appearance Treasure chests look like typical video game chests. They are reddish-gold coloured, with white highlights and a golden keyhole. Game information Treasure chests only appear in Endless Mode, after reaching a minimum score of 4. They can be opened simply by walking into them or by being damaged with a bomb, weapons or even a fireball. There can be up to 2 treasure chests in one room, which both can include either two coins or weapons. Upon opening a treasure chest, it will grant the player either two to three coins or a weapon and will stay open. Once opened, the chest will act as an obstacle, as there is no way of going through them or getting rid of them. However, if the treasure chest includes a weapon, the chest will break. Mimics will copy the appearance of treasure chests, so it is important to remain careful when going near one that has some enemies nearby. RustBucket_chest_open.png|An opened treasure chest Invisibility tiles Appearance Game Information Invisibility tiles are introduced in Level 24. When stepping on the tile, it makes player invisible. When on the invisibility tiles, enemies cannot spot the player. It takes one turn from them to follow, when the player gets from the invisibility tile. Invisibility tiles are found in endless mode only in the shop. Weapons Weapons are interactive objects in Rust Bucket, which boosts the attacking capabilities of the player. Weapons can be purchased from the shop in endless mode, or can be found from treasure chests. Sword Sword is the default weapon in the game. It can kill enemies, when they are near the player. Axe Axe is the first weapon introduced in level 21. Axes can kill enemies in diagonal direction and has 1x3 attack range. It costs 5 coins in the shop. Hammer Hammers are second weapon introduced in level 22. Hammers work like swords, but can be used to destroy statues. Unlike the other weapons, player can use the hammer only ten times per obtained hammer. However, the hammers are reduced only if used to statues. Using hammers to regular enemies won't reduce the number of hammers. They cost 10 coins in shop. Crossbow Crossbow is the third weapon introduced. Crossbows are fired, when the object is over 2 tiles away and can destroy objects and enemies farther the player. It's also used to destroy hard to reach enemies and objects.It costs 5 coins in shop. Spear Spears are fourth weapon introduced. Spears are used, when the object is over one tile away from the player. It costs 10 coins in shop. Double swords Double swords are fifth weapon introduced. Double swords are used to attack from two directions at the same time. they costs 3 coins in shop Shields Shields are last weapons only found from endless mode. Shields works just like keys. Shields will prevent enemies from going to spot where the shield is. If a statue pushes the player, the shield will drop. Getting killed by enemy also makes the shield drop, so player must collect it again, if reviving Rust Bucket. The player can't move if something solid is in the way of the shield. Shields can also cause several Stalemate situations especially with statue-enemies, because the enemies cannot crush the player equipped with shield. This will force the player to restart the game. Wooden shields costs 5 coins, while metal shields costs 10 coins. Category:Interactive objects Category:Coins Category:Lists